10 Things You Didn't Know
by Laced With Acid
Summary: The little things are what make a person unique, so here are ten fun facts you probably didn't know about Team Avatar and their friends.
1. Korra

**A/N: I've seen this done with several fandoms before and wanted to try this kind of style for myself. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Korra

1. Firebending was the first element Korra learned which resulted in several fights between Tonraq and Senna until she showed signs of water and earth bending.

XXXX

2. Korra's biggest insecurity in her early teens was her muscular frame - she wanted to be thin and pretty like the other girls.

This changed when she had a heart to heart with Katara.

"This world needs strong women, and one day you will find a man who will not only appreciate your strength, but will help you become even stronger."

XXXX

3. When Korra was little, she met with Sokka on several occasions. He wanted to teach her traditional non-bending water tribe fighting styles (naturally with his trusty boomerang).

Unfortunately, Korra could never properly throw the boomerang, so it never returned.

XXXX

4. Korra is a master at penguin-sledding.

XXXX

5. Korra found Naga when she was still a pup. Even then, Naga was incredibly vicious as well as frightening to others, but not to Korra. For whatever reason, Naga warmed up to the Avatar right away.

"Hey girl, I have a big job for you. See, I'm the Avatar and I need to protect the world, but I also need someone to protect me. You can do that right?"

Naga licked Korra's cheek and wagged her tail.

It was a friendship made in Heaven.

XXXX

6. Korra's first (and only) experience with cactus juice was with Bumi and ended with a trip to the healer, a tattoo of a fire ferret on her thigh, a bitter aftertaste that lasted a week, and a two hour lecture from Tenzin.

To this day, Korra can't remember what happened after the first sip.

XXXX

7. One of the only things Korra dislikes about Air Temple Island is the fact that the air bending family and the air acolytes are vegetarian. And she _really_ loves meat.

XXXX

8. When Bolin confessed that he had feelings for her. Korra was stunned and apologized profusely.

"Please Bo, let me buy you another bowl of seaweed noodles at least!"

"Korra, if you don't stop apologizing I'm going to get fat!"

In the end, there were no hard feelings.

XXXX

9. Despite the fact that Korra learned air bending while facing Amon, after everyone was safe and sound it became difficult for her again. But she was more determined than ever to learn now that she knew she could do it.

XXXX

10. Korra never had many friends while she was living in the south pole. This is because she was kept isolated with her trainers and wasn't allowed to go out very often. The friends that she has in Republic City are very important and valuable to her, and Korra can't imagine ever going back to her old, lonely lifestyle.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! If there's a character you would like to see next, please send in a review ^_^**


	2. Tenzin

Tenzin

1. When Tenzin was a little boy, he was the scapegoat for anything Bumi or Kya did.

"But mom, I swear I didn't do it! It was Kya, honest!"

"Sweet little Kya causing a huge mess like this? I swear you take more after your father every day Tenzin."

XXXX

2. The first airbending trick Tenzin learned was how to spin marbles. The second was the air scooter.

XXXX

3. Tenzin tried becoming a "ladies man" as a teenager, using his airbending to woo girls. It hardly ever ended well, though this was mostly because Lin tended to intervene.

"Hello ladies. Care to go for a spin on my glider tonig-OW! Lin, what in the name of spirits are you doing? Let go of my ear!"

XXXX

4. Tenzin was terrified to ride the flying bison. That is, until Lin called him a wimpy cry baby.

XXXX

5. The more Tenzin was around Korra, the more of his father he saw in her: the bravery, the selflessness, the ability to touch the lives of others. And he was just as proud of Korra as he was of his father.

XXXX

6. Sometimes Tenzin finds himself wondering if he made the right choice when he picked his wife. And then he looks at Pema and his children and knows that he did.

XXXX

7. Tenzin is an amazing storyteller, and passed on all the stories of his mother and father to his own kids. In fact, once he and his family returned to Republic City he sat for hours in a rocking chair with Rohan telling him all about Aang.

"Now Rohan, your grandfather was an amazing man. The one to restore peace and balance in this world. And this is his story…"

XXXX

8. Tenzin tried several different ways to woo Lin when the two of them were younger. He baked her fruit pies (only to discover she disliked sweets), gave her freshly cut flowers (which seemed to work until a swarm of bumble flies attacked), and wrote her beautiful poetry (at which she laughed so hard at she snorted). In the end, he asked her point-blank to be his girlfriend.

"Lin, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I was wondering if you would consider being my girl?"

"Took you long enough to quit being a pansy."

XXXX

9. After seeing Korra compete in her pro-bending match, Tenzin has been hooked on the sport. If he couldn't go watch a match in person, he would listen on the radio at home.

"Sir, your wife is calling you down for dinner."

"Shh, I have to see if the Fire Ferrets win their match against the Rabaroos…..WOO-HOO!"

XXXX

10. Tenzin was a very spiritual air bender, and after training very hard for many years, he was finally able to visit the spirit world.

Aang was right there waiting for him.

"I'm proud of you Tenzin. And I love you very much."


	3. Mako

Mako

1. Mako has an incredible sweet tooth, and considers dessert his favorite food group.

"Bolin, did your brother just eat four fruit pies himself?"

"Yes. And don't let him near the fire gummies and ice cream unless you want to listen to him whine about another toothache."

XXXX

2. Mako received his scarf from his father. It makes him feel very safe, and he feels very empty without it on. He never liked letting other people wear it.

That is, until he had a son of his own.

XXXX

3. Mako's eyebrows are not naturally the shape that they are. He painstakingly plucks them that way every few days.

When Korra found out she teased him for weeks.

XXXX

4. For a while after his parents' death, Mako refused to firebend, as he felt guilty that he had control over the same element that killed his mother and father. It wasn't until Bolin reassured him that it wasn't the element but what you did with it was what mattered that he started to bend again.

XXXX

5. It was not Bolin but Mako that insisted on keeping Pabu as a pet.

Mako refuses to admit it though.

XXXX

6. Whenever Mako is alone, he likes to check himself out in the mirror and give himself an ego boost.

"Oh yeah, who's dating the hottest chick in Republic City? This guy. Who is the strongest member of the fire ferrets? This guy. Man, I am lookin' gooood."

"Uhh, Mako?"

"K-Korra! How long have you been standing there?"

XXXX

7. Mako likes to act all brooding and mysterious because he thinks it makes him look cool.

XXXX

8. When Mako was a child he used to make glass figurines by using his fire bending on sand. He made several for his parents. However, he wasn't very good at it, so the figurines were always misshapen.

It didn't matter though. His parents loved him for trying.

XXXX

9. After everything returned to normal, Mako thought of his actions over the Equalist movement and realized what a douche he was to Asami. He apologized to her for months afterwards and eventually made it up to her. After that they decided to remain friends.

XXXX

10. Mako's proposal to Korra was very awkward.

He did a lot of research on how to make a betrothal necklace and spent weeks perfecting it.

However, when the moment came to pop the question, he fumbled over his words and was so anxious he accidentally melted the necklace he took so long to fashion. But Korra was so touched that it didn't matter.

"K-Korra. I'm so sorry. None of this is going right and I just-"

"Of course I'll marry you, dummy."


	4. Lin

**Lin**

1. It took a long time for her to develop earth bending. So long, in fact, that she believed that she was a non-bender for most of her childhood. Not wanting to disappoint her mother, she enlisted the help of Tenzin to airbend rocks to make it seem like she could earthbend.

XXXX

2. Lin's favorite of her mother's friends was always her "uncle" Sokka. Secretly, Lin wished that her mother would marry him. Because he brought her the best presents.

XXXX

3. Lin was very beautiful, especially in her younger years. She got many propositions from several boys but turned them all down. She told them all the same thing.

"I'm sorry, but I've got my heart set on someone else. And I'll wait forever if I must."

And that promise to herself was never broken.

XXXX

4. Lin is a terrible cook.

XXXX

5. Tenzin took Lin airgliding on their first year anniversary. Lin loved being in the air so much that she begged her mother to teach her metal bending faster so she could use the metal cables as a way of becoming airborne.

XXXX

6. When Lin first met her grandparents, she was afraid because she was born out of wedlock and was considered an 'illegitimate.'

Upon sight of her grandchild, Poppy put a hand to her lips and several tears fell down her face. She knelt down and whispered, "Lin is a name meaning 'pretty' and how it suits you."

Lin could see that her mother was also happy and relieved, so she let herself break out into a smile and give both Lao and Poppy a long hug.

XXXX

7. Lin became a stickler for rules when she was appointed Chief of the Police Force. Because she had so many lives to look out for, she learned that she could no longer goof off. There was too much at stake.

XXXX

8. One of the best things Lin learned about herself whilst still in school was that she loved to sing.

She decided to write a song for her mother as a gift, and Toph loved it so much she asked Lin to sing it for her often. Lin was happy to oblige.

Lin's song was the last thing Toph heard before she died.

And Lin hadn't sung a single note since.

XXXX

9. When Amon took away Lin's bending, the only thought running through Lin's head was "It's worth it to save them."

XXXX

10. After the Equalist movement ended, Lin ended up becoming closer friends with the airbending family – Pema and kids included. In fact, despite her protests that she disliked children, Tenzin would often have her hold Rohan.

And, when she thought Tenzin wasn't listening, Lin would whisper to the baby stories about his family. She would rock him for hours; a ghost of a smile would come across her face and she would silently stroke his hair.

"You're a very lucky boy to have a mother and father as great as Pema and Tenzin."


End file.
